JellyBracelet
by CheesePie
Summary: Deidara is moving away, this is a story of his and Sasori's bittersweet goodbye (at age 8) and their reunion (at age 16) um.. slight OOC... yaoi... fluff... enjoy :D
1. Liars

***Sighs* this is what i mean. i write too much! Wells... this idea came to me a while back when i was on a healthcare school trip.. and i just got around to writing it...**

**Disclaimer: IDONTFREAKINGOWN**

* * *

_JELLY BRACELET_

Deidara looked out his bedroom window disdainfully and watched the movers pack boxes into the back of the moving truck. In went the family photos, the kitchenware, the old toys, the clothes and everything that had made this place a home. Deidara watched as his whole life was packed up into the back of a truck, ready to be taken away.

Dark clouds were gathering in the sky and he knew it was going to rain soon. Yes, it was going to storm and they would be on the road, driving to their new home far away from here.

He didn't want a new home. Deidara remembered throwing a fit when he first heard that they were moving away. He remembered going on about how he had a life here, he went to school here, had friends here and he didn't want to move. But despite his yelling, his crying and relentless destruction of his parents favorite things, they were still moving away.

To an eight year old, the prospect of leaving behind the familiar in favor of the unknown was scary and not something he was looking forward to.

As the last boxes were carried down from Deidara's room, he resigned himself to his fate and went slowly downstairs, dragging his feet and letting his hand trail over the banister, attempting to memorize the texture of the wood and the appearance of his house. A lot of things had happened here and he wasn't quite ready to leave it all behind.

Downstairs, waiting in the bare dining room, was a small redheaded boy. He stared on with bored brown eyes, containing an extra year of knowledge, more then what was contained in Deidara's own blue orbs.

"You're really moving?" he asked slowly, his small voice bouncing off of the walls in the empty room. His face showed nothing of the way he truly felt but his eyes said everything all at once.

_Don't leave. I still need you. I don't want you to go._

But those were things he would never, _ever_ say. Not even as a child, with no understanding of the word pride, he still was too proud to speak his mind.

"Yes un," Deidara said sadly, shuffling his feet.

"I thought you said –"

"I said _maybe_, un. But my parents wouldn't listen!"

The other nodded slowly then bit out, "liar."

Liar? Deidara had never thought about it that way. He had said he would try to change his parents mind, that he would try and convince them to stay… he had never made any promises that he would be able to do it. After all, Sasori knew how stubborn his parents were when it came to basically _anything_ but still, the look in the redheads eyes, was it true that Deidara was a liar?

No, he decided that it wasn't. His friend was just acting out, getting emotional because they'd never see each other again. That was it! But even as Deidara thought these thoughts and realized these things he began to grasp the fact that he really _wouldn't_ ever see his best friend again.

This was terrible. He had spent barely any time worrying about things like that but now…

"You are you know," Sasori continued. He looked down at his hands before shoving them in his pockets. "You're a stupid, mean little liar!"

"Shut up, un!" Deidara said, close to tears. What a way to say goodbye, he thought. If anybody here was mean, it was Sasori! "I tried my hardest! It's not my fault and anyways, I never _promised_ it would work, un!"

"No but you promised you'd never leave," Sasori said calmly.

Deidara paused, slowly realizing that he had in fact, made that promise.

_It must've been a year and a half ago, when Sasori's parents died. Right, that was it. the little redhead had been so distraught, it was the first time Deidara had ever seen him cry, though he was sure most children cried all the time whether out of fear, pain, happiness or immeasurable sadness, Sasori never seemed to do so._

_Of course, it was a shock to the miniature blonde when he went next door, only to find his friend in tears while his grandmother spoke to a couple of police officers. At first Deidara was concerned Sasori had been hurt but hearing what had happened, he felt only pity for the small redhead. Of course, he was worried that the boy would move away, but that was a secondary concern, right behind getting Sasori to smile again._

_Deidara did everything he could. He dragged Sasori outside to play all his favorite games – after being cleared by his grandmother first – and brought the boy all his favorite treats. He even let Sasori try to teach him art – something the two were constantly arguing about – but none of it seemed to work. It seemed to Deidara, that because he was only a child, he couldn't do anything at all._

_It happened around two months after Sasori had fallen into his mini seven year old depression, that the kid finally sat down to talk to his friend about what was making him so sad._

_"You're going to leave me," he had said very, very quietly, "just like mum and dad did."_

_Immediately Deidara spoke up to defend himself. "Nuh-uh, un! Why would I do something like that anyways?"_

_Sasori shrugged, silent tears trailing down his cheeks and leaving shiny wet tracks, "I don't know. Maybe you should ask my parents why they left."_

_Deidara put two and two together in his mind and after realizing it wasn't five, he got four and figured out what was really going on with his friend._

_"Aw come-on, it's not like they meant to leave!" he yelled, "they were just… they just…" Deidara frowned, still not quite knowing what death was so he couldn't quite tell his friend what had happened but he knew it wasn't on purpose and that was the important thing._

_"Whatever! Don't lie to me; they left because they hate me! Granny Chiyo says they left and now I can never see them again and pretty soon she'll say the same thing about you!"_

_Still, Deidara shook his head defiantly and said, "I'm not going to leave you. I'll be here forever if that's what you want, un."_

_Sasori sniffed and wiped his eyes._

_"Promise?" he asked, his voice going back to being super quiet, "promise me you'll never leave," he stuck out his pinkie finger to make it official._

_Deidara nodded and stuck out his own pinkie finger, connecting it with Sasori's. "I promise," he said._

"Un, I _am_ a liar," Deidara whispered, horrified that he had let himself do such a thing.

"Yeah, you are," Sasori whispered back.

For a moment there was silence as they stood in the bare room where Deidara's family used to eat their meals but was now just an empty, sad space. They both had memories here, both happy and sad and now it seemed like they would have to say goodbye to all of that. Perhaps a new family would move in here and they'd have a small boy Sasori could become friends with though it wouldn't be the same, not even if the kid was just as stupid and annoying as Deidara.

And maybe in the new house, where Deidara was going, they'd have neighbors. Maybe there'd be a proud, impatient, easily annoyed little boy there but it would never be the same as this. Not at all, not even a little bit.

"I didn't mean to lie," Deidara said, finally breaking the silence.

"No, I know," Sasori told him, shuffling his feet awkwardly. "I wanted to give you something before you left… um, two something's actually."

Deidara's teary eyes brightened up and he smiled slightly as Sasori drew his hands from his pockets, each holding a jelly bracelet. One red and the other blue. He slid his wrist into the blue one and tentatively placed the red one around Deidara's own, thin wrist.

"It's so you never forget me, okay?" Sasori whispered, growing increasingly nervous as the seconds ticked by and his friend observed the bracelet.

"Okay, I never will, I promise, un," Deidara said, "and what was the other thing?"

Sasori blushed slightly. He remembered hearing at school that when you loved somebody you were supposed to… but he didn't know a lot about such things. He did know however, that he loved Deidara.

"C-close your eyes first," he said.

Only slightly confused, Deidara obeyed and closed his eyes, pressing them shut tightly in anticipation for the exciting unknown.

Sasori leaned closer slowly, feeling every fiber in his body shaking with nervousness. He had only ever seen this done on television so he recreated it and hesitantly pressed his lips against the other boys, letting his eyes droop closed as he had seen on screen.

Deidara's eyes snapped open at the unfamiliar contact and he blushed, seeing what the cause was. Fighting a niggling urge to pull away from his friend, Deidara pressed back slightly, almost instinctively. The kiss continued until Sasori pulled slowly away and whispered, "I love you Deidara, don't ever forget that either."

Despite himself, the small blonde smiled and said, "I love you too un, and I promise I won't ever forget."

"Deidara! Come-on it's time to go!"

Deidara sighed and frowned as he heard his mother calling him from outside. This was it, time to go. He looked at his friend and saw he wore the same look of disdain.

On a whim, Deidara pressed another light kiss to Sasori's lips and whispered, "goodbye un."

Deidara rushed outside leaving his old friend standing in the center of a sad, empty room. However, the redhead was smiling now, rather than displaying the falsely apathetic face he wore before.

_Goodbye Deidara, maybe we'll see each other again someday._


	2. Eight Years Later

**yeah... im not sure if i'll be able to finish my daily JellyBabies quota... so i wrote this instead ^^. not my best work but it's something, at least. writing is learning, right?**

**warnings: swearing & typos, possibly**

**Disclaimer: menoeown**

* * *

Deidara stared disdainfully out the bus window as it carried him and dozens of other people, down a long, boring, rural road. Dark clouds rolled across the skyline. It was going to rain soon.

Yes, it was going to storm but by then he would be inside and warm and away from the rain. He had developed an aversion to rain ever since that day; he found that the cold, wet, dreary weather only served to remind him what he had lost.

Deidara still wore the jelly bracelet on his wrist. It wasn't as red as it used to be and there were tears in the jelly-like material. It fit his wrist properly now, rather than hanging off loosely like it used to.

He wondered if it was pathetic to still be holding onto something that was so insignificant and often wondered if Sasori still wore his. If he did, did he remember why? Did he ever think about Deidara at all?

Probably not, Deidara decided.

It had been eight years since the day he left and since then he had only managed to make one new friend. Perhaps not the best of choices but the boy had many, many flaws and that's what made it final.

"Hidan un, sit down!" Deidara yelled at his friend. He was getting tired of watching the boy flirt with scores of girls in skimpy clothes.

The older boy wasn't too happy about it but did as he was told anyway.

"I don't know what you see in them un," Deidara said, wrinkling his nose in disgust as one girl's shrill laugh rang out through the bus.

"In those girls? I see me, somewhere in the near future," Hidan said.

"That's gross," Deidara told him. But then, Hidan was always saying things like that.

"_You're _gross," Hidan countered, "you're the one who kissed a fucking boy!"

Yeah, Deidara had told his friend everything about his farewell with the young redhead. Because honestly, who else was there to tell?

Of course, a lot of the deeper details had been left out, but Hidan knew the blonde hadn't as much as held hands with anybody since then. Not that he never got any offers for dates or even just to have a little fun, he just always turned people down. It was almost as though he were trying to preserve his last moments with the redhead by making such a romantic – yet _innocent_ – action, something he only ever did with Sasori.

Well, to live your life always hung up on one person, it must be pretty sad, Hidan decided. He would never, _ever_ let that happen to himself.

"Yeah but that was when I was like, eight un," the blond said dismissively, "it meant _nothing."_

"Sure blondie, keep telling yourself that," Hidan said, already his attention was beginning to wander back over to those girls, "if that was true, you wouldn't be still wearing that bracelet."

Deidara blushed a light shade of pink and instinctively pulled his wrist back, to hide the thin band of red from Hidan's pink eyes.

"Un, I only were it out of habit," the boy lied, knowing very well – as his friend did too – that it wasn't a simple habit, but more of a daily ritual. A way to hold onto things he no longer had.

"Whatever you say blondie. But you can start lecturing me on my lifestyle the day you take that stupid thing off."

So never, then.

Hidan went back to flirting with scores of girls and Deidara went back to staring disdainfully out the window, watching the clouds travel lazily across the sky.

When the bus finally stopped, Deidara stood and walked to the front, grabbing his fried by the back of his shirt in the process. They had travelled for two hours along rocky roads and past boring landscapes, only to end up _here._ Of all place, Deidara had brought him to a place like this? It was a stupid, middle of fucking nowhere – even if there _was_ a small town surrounding it – gallery.

"What the fuck is the point of coming here when you're only going to bitch about how it's not _real art_?" Hidan asked, making air quotations with his fingers.

"Shut up un, I don't do that!" Deidara exclaimed, not too distracted by the building in front of him.

It was a small wooden building, simple as that. It was nothing fancy or anything, not at all like those large, white marble and stone galleries in the city where he lived. It was a nice change really though neither boy could imagine any worthwhile art being on display here.

But Deidara was always doing this; dragging Hidan out of his comfort zone – the big, dangerous city – and taking him to little out of the way galleries with terrible art, horrible atmosphere and disgusting food. Hidan didn't know why he put up with it but he did.

"You do it all the time!" Hidan said, "You bitch more than that homeless guy outside the courthouse when I take change for the bus!"

"Well un, maybe you should move closer to the courthouse so you don't have to steal from the homeless."

"Or maybe the school should quit charging me with shit they can't prove so I can get a job already!"

Deidara rolled his eyes. They had this argument all the time but it was never any fun.

"You burnt down the school's auditorium," he said wearily, walking into the small building with his hands in his pockets, really not expecting much.

"Actually, _you're_ the one who made the explosives so it was your fucking fault as well!"

"I'm not the one who was boasting about it right before it happened am I, un?"

And the argument was over just like that. Sure, Hidan would continue to yell and argue but any replies from the other were simple and uninterested.

They made their way through the building, its white halls contrasted heavily with the drab exterior.

Hidan spent a while flirting with the girl behind the reception desk. She was alright, nothing like the girls in the city but she had a pretty face. Still, all too soon he was dragged off by Deidara to _appreciate art._

They would walk for a while and stop, stare at a blur of colors or a marred sculpture that made absolutely no sense, before they moved on to something else Hidan couldn't really understand, let alone appreciate. He rolled his eyes each time he heard Deidara mumble on about how they should blow the place up.

He just _knew_ Deidara wouldn't be able to resist speaking about his own fiery ideas about art.

And there were no girls anywhere!

There were hardly any people here at all!

Hidan though about asking the blonde if they could go back to reception so he could get that girl's number, but he already knew the answer and he wasn't feeling particularly rebellious today.

So the pair continued on their pointless journey – which neither of them were enjoying – and I became clear, somewhere along the way, that Deidara was forever toying with his bracelet, tugging and pulling to no end and it was annoying.

What was so great about the stupid thing anyway?

It was over eight years old and should no longer hold any value, sentimental or otherwise. Still, he insisted on wearing it, everywhere he went, every single day without fail, it was borderline pathetic.

So, Hidan resolved to cure his friend of his – obvious – problems, and himself of his boredom. While they walked to see the next so called _art work_ – although the present artist didn't even agree with this definition – he reached out and grabbed the faded red rubber, pulling it away from the others wrist and grinning triumphantly once he had it securely in his hands.

Deidara turned around instantly, feeling the absence of red warmth, he glared at his psychotic friend.

"What the hell un, give that back!"

Hidan smirked and shook his head.

"Actually I think I'll hang onto it for a while," he said, slipping it onto his own, slightly bigger wrist.

He continued to walk just as casually as before, already feeling the heavy wings of boredom lift to make way for something fun.

"Hidan un, I'm serious. Give it to me!" Deidara demanded, following after his friend.

"Sorry blondie, I don't swing that way."

"You know what I fucking mean, un!"

Hidan turned around, smirking at the angry look on the blondes face. "Aw what's the matter, you gonna cry?" he taunted, "I was right, you're fucking pathe–"

_Crack!_

_Slam!_

Deidara's fist connected roughly with the others face, sending him back into the wall with a sick smile, showing off now bloodied teeth.

"It's really that important to you?" he asked, spiting blood out onto the floor – it would be a bitch to get that out – and eying the red bracelet. "Run for it then, bitch."

Before Deidara knew it, Hidan had run off, cackling madly and taking the bracelet with him.

_Dammit!_

Deidara took off running after his friend, narrowly avoiding slamming into the wall as he rounded a corner.

"Hidan un, you asshole, come back here!" he yelled. He could hear the annoyingly amused laughter that trailed through another corridor.

It almost reminded him of the gingerbread man but he was too pissed off for such childish comparisons. (Though he could definitely see those words coming out of Hidan's mouth, if not with a few swear words thrown in.)

He swore that when he caught Hidan, he was going to blow this place up but not before tying Hidan to that ugly sculpture they had seen near the beginning of this stupid place.

Neither of them were really expecting to find another person there but they did nonetheless, just as Hidan was beginning to tire out, giving Deidara the opportunity to tackle him.

They collided, Hidan's back hit the ground and he was snickering at the serious look on Deidara's face and the trouble he had caused. Finally, something interesting was happening.

But right when it looked like Deidara would hit him again, they both noticed a pair of black boots.

They exchanged a quick look before returning to stare at the boots, their eyes trailed in turn, up a set of legs clad in washed out black jeans and a black and white striped top. Bored brown eyes stared down at the two briefly before going back to staring at an empty space on the wall. Red hair cascaded down the man's pale, porcelain face, contrasting heavily with the rest of his appearance but looking more right than anything else he had on.

"It's just like you to pick a fight in a place like this," he murmured, _almost_ to himself.

But Deidara heard. Of course he did; he had been listening desperately for any sound from the redhead, hoping that he wasn't just an apparition that would disappear at the blink of an eye.

And suddenly all anger was forgotten, he no longer wanted to punch Hidan until he wasn't smiling that stupid, smug _you-can't-do-anything-to-me-I'm-immortal_ smile.

"How do you know, un? I might've changed since then."

"And you've still got that _annoying_ speech impediment," the redhead continued, _almost_ disdainfully.

Hidan looked between the two, confused as to why Deidara wasn't focused on him anymore. He looked at Deidara, wearing a grin that must surely_ hurt,_ and the other guy who just stared passively at the wall. Then he noticed, on the man's wrist, a small, blue jelly bracelet and things clicked into place.

"No fucking way!" he yelled, "you've got to be kidding me!"

Deidara looked down at his friend, only now remembering that he was even here, and realizing the position they were in. he laughed slightly, slowly pushing himself off of the other and said, "Really, I'm not."

"What are the fucking chances?" Hidan grumbled as he was once again forgotten in favor of the redhead, Sasori, the man Deidara had spent all eight years of their friendship, pining over.

The chemistry was immediate between the two and Hidan understood – not that he liked it – why Deidara had never been interested in anybody else.

He guessed some people were just meant to be together, if their aging relationship was proof of any kind. They had been apart for eight years and still were able to connect on some surreal level – even if they _did_ argue a whole lot.

As it turned out, Sasori had moved to the city recently, having moved out of home. He mentioned somewhere along the line, that he'd had the same troubles as Deidara, when it came to relationships, saying that it just never felt right.

Of course, Deidara then made the suggestion that they carry on wherever they had left off and in turn, Sasori asked him out.

The whole thing was sickening, Hidan thought as he made his way back to reception to flirt a little more with the woman there. But he also guessed it was inevitable. Some people were just meant to be.


End file.
